Finding the Way
by JustForFun5789
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes. Including the spirit of Mother Nature. But you can't run, they always catch up to you. When she returns, she faces challenges like never before.
1. Chapter 1

Finding the Way

 **Prologue**

None of this was supposed to happen. It wasn't part of the plan. All I was supposed to do was befriend the guardians and get them to trust me. When the time was right, Pitch would take care of the rest. When the guardians were finally gone, power would be ours. It made sense. Why were the 2 oldest spirits the ones who had no believers? Why were the 2 oldest spirits not the ones that children of the world looked up to, but walk through?

It all seemed like such a good idea, but I was never supposed to get attached to the guardians. And I was definitely never supposed to fall in love. I was so blinded by the illusion of power that I was willing to hurt and betray everyone that I trusted and loved. I was willing to become everything that they thought I wasn't. Maybe, it was because I never realized how much they meant to me. But now that I have the opportunity to look back, I can realize how happy I truly was.

How could I ever forget the time I spent with them? The time I spent painting eggs with Bunny in the Warren. The times that Tooth and I would talk for hours on end about the newest fashion statements. The times that Sandy and I went around spreading happy dreams to the children while they slept. The time I spent in North's shop, helping to come up with the newest toy that the children would want to wake up and find under their tree the next winter season. Most of all, how could I forget the time I spent with Jack? We were inseparable and were attached at the hip. 2 weather spirits working together. It couldn't seem to get any better. With the exception that I had found love. But my feelings had to be put on hold because I remained so hell bent on vengeance. Jack seemed to be the only one who didn't know my true feelings. I couldn't forget those times, but I would have given anything to be able to.

When the time came and the final battle ensued, everything was going both in my favor and not. I didn't know where my heart lay anymore and the time to figure that out was quickly running short. Was I supposed to abandon Pitch now, before the guardians find out? Or do I stick it out and gain the power that was rightfully mine? My change of heart seemed to be to late though. Pitch was determined to hurt the guardians, not just physically, but mentally.

When Pitch told them that I was his accomplice, the betrayal on the guardians faces was something I had never experienced before. They all turned to stare, wide eyed and mouths agape. While they were in this state of shock, Pitch took his chance, firing his nightmare sand straight at Jack. All their backs were turned. None of them even saw it coming. I was the only one that did. So I did the only thing I could. I jumped in front of Jack, taking the hit directly. The next thing I knew I was falling, and the faint screaming of my name was quickly dulled out by the growing darkness in my mind.

I expected that to be the end, but Manny seemed to have had other plans in store for me. When I woke, I found myself floating in the darkness I had been swallowed by when I first lost consciousness. I floated around, unable to escape, unable to cry out, and unable to know just how long I had been floating. After an unknown amount of time, I found out the truth from Manny. I had been exiled. Not permanently, unfortunately. Just for 300 years. Then, I would be going back to earth to assume the job I was first given when I became a spirit. Why couldn't I just die? Like I was supposed to when I first saved my family from that collapsing cave?

I didn't want to go back. No one would. Not after what I had just done. That was the first time I fought with Manny. How could he claim that he was saving me, when this felt like my punishment? We settled on a compromise. When I returned, I would be different. I would have a power like no other spirit out there. To be able to change forms, from spirit, human, and an in-between mix, where I would appear human and have limited power. I was willing to take it, because even if I had to go back, at least this time I would be able to hide. I would never have to face the guardians again. That was good enough for me.

My name is Sapphire Moon, first child of Manny and the spirit of Mother Nature. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, but I'm determined to move on and leave them all behind. Even if it breaks my heart.

 _Let me know what you guys think of it so far in the comments! This is my first fic, so tell me how I'm doing!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

When I first became conscious, I was laying on my back. The tiny tickles on my bare skin and singing of the birds allowed me to determine that I was lying in the grass, in what I assumed to be a meadow. I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet. I was unable to come face to face with the changes that had happened to my Earth while I was away. What would have changed? Would it still be as beautiful as it once was? I begin by moving my fingers. Just tiny little twitches of each hand. When I feel I have mastered this task, I begin clenching my hand into a fist and then unclenching. I wiggled my toes and bent my knees to get used to the feeling of having an actual body again. After what felt like several hours, I slowly began to raise my eyelids. The sun was shining through the canopy of the trees above me. Enough that I didn't have to squint, but still casting a green light on the forest floor.

I slowly began to sit up, taking in my surroundings. I was definitely in a forest, surrounded by many different types of looming trees and short shrubs. The ground was a combination of green, grassy patches and hard, dirt and rocks. There was even a small pond about 10 feet from where I had awoken. Turning to be on my hands and knees, I slowly began to push myself up until I was fully standing. Before I could take my first steps through, I found myself beginning to sway, and before I knew it, the ground was coming at me at a very alarming rate. I instinctively stuck my hands out before catching myself. I quickly looked around to ensure that I was alone and that nobody had witnessed my first attempt at walking in 300 years. When I was sure that no one was around, I quickly forced myself to stand again. After gaining my balance, I stood still, making sure I wouldn't fall again. When I was sure that I was capable, I lifted my leg and took my first step towards the pond. My steps were shaky, and I reached out to nearby trees to hold onto so my knees wouldn't give out.

When I was close enough, I let myself fall to my knees and I looked over into the pond to find the same person from 300 years ago staring back at me. My blonde, mid-back length, curling hair, my striking green eyes, my pale skin, and pink tinted lips. This was the first time I thought to look down at my outfit. I was dressed in my normal outfit, a light green dress with thin straps, that hugged my chest and torso tightly before opening up. The front of the dress fell down to around my knees, while the back fell closer to my ankles. I had on my usual black, floral patterned slip ons. I then looked down to my right wrist, to find my weapon wrapped snugly around it. It looked similar to a vine, slowly crawling its way up my arm. It looked innocent, but it could really become anything I wanted it to be, making it incredibly dangerous.

This wouldn't do. I could be found like this. I suddenly became over taken with an overwhelming feeling of guilt and my eyes began to water as I thought that this wasn't what I wanted to be. Before I could begin to understand, I had once again lost consciousness.

When I peeled my eyes open, less than what I assumed to be 30 seconds later, I slowly lifted my head again. I peeked into the pond, this time, to find a different girl staring at me. Nothing has changed except my hair, turning from a pale blonde to a dark brown, but I looked like an entirely different person. I gingerly touched the girl in the water, causing the reflection to ripple, becoming distorted. I could work with this. I could make a new life. I could live as a human and continue to do my jobs as a spirit, all while living under the guardians radar. This thought caused me to smile. I could find a new way to be happy. I quickly climbed to my feet, and without a second thought, I willed the wind to take me away. I didn't care where.

As my feet lifted off the ground I let out a laugh. Before I knew it, I was lifting above the trees and blasting towards the city that the meadow was located so close to. I forgot how great it felt to have the wind hitting your face and blowing your hair in every direction. I felt free. Free from all my guilt, my past, everyone and everything didn't exist to me in that moment. As I got closer to the city I saw buildings, some taller than I was flying. People were dressed in stunning suits and flowing dresses and blouses. The world was different, but it was nothing that I wouldn't be able to get used to. That night, I flew all around the world, changing weather patterns here and there, most of them matching my cheerful mode. I was careful to avoid any spirits that might be around, using my internal GPS that allows me to detect them. By the time I began to head back towards the meadow, the sun is beginning to set. The moon is just beginning to rise behind the mountains and I begin to mentally prepare myself for the conversation that I have to have with Manny when I get back.

I carefully set myself down on the branch of a tree in the same area that I awoke, assuring my knees won't give out before I set all my weight on them. "Manny?" I ask to the wind.

"Yes, my child?" I hear him say in return.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm glad that I get to restart like this. I just hope that over time I'm able to forget them. Especially him."

"My child, do not forget. We must learn from the mistakes of our past. Do not try something like again."

"I won't let you down. I promise. But can I ask you something? What do I do from here?"

"You will attend school. I have taken care of everything. Starting tomorrow, you will be a grade 10 student at North New York High. Upon graduation, you must find a new city to start all over again. Now, you must rest my child. There will be a backpack filled with all you will need in the morning."

"Manny?" I don't get a response. Just the sound of the rustling leaves as the wind blows lightly against them. I then seat myself on the branch, my back leaning against the trunk and my legs set out along the branch. I straighten out the wrinkles in my dress and then close my eyes. Although I don't have to sleep, closing my eyes and allowing myself the chance to relax could really do me some good. After all, tomorrow is the beginning of my brand new life.

 _Things will begin to start picking up soon, so just bear with me! Please like and comment to let me know if I should keep writing or not._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

By the time that I decide to start opening my eyes and getting ready for the day, the sun was just beginning to peek out from the horizon and the sky resembled a mixture of blue and pink cotton candy. By looking at the position of the sun, I am able to determine the exact time of day. So that means it's about 5:27 in the morning. I slowly rise from my slouched over position on the tree branch and silently ask the wind to take me for a quick morning flight before I have to begin finding my way to school. I speed my way across the Pacific Ocean, often taking a breather to do some tricks and flips, all while laughing at myself, and make my way to Japan. The, I ensure that the Southern region of the island remains warm and has not been messed around with by a certain someone. The Northern side is its normal mild temperature, so I quickly move on to my next destination. I continue to do so in some more countries throughout the world, often taking the chance to stop and admire some of the man made changes to the world. By the time that I find myself arriving back in my meadow, its 7:49, so it's about time the time I should start making my way to the school, which I found is conveniently only about a 10 minute walk away.

As I allow my feet to settle in the prickly grass, I notice a backpack leaning up against a tree, just as Manny said. I half stumble, half walk my way towards the bag and gently tug the zippers open to reveal the contents. Inside, I find what I would assume to be normal school supplies; paper, pencils, pens, and a strange black box. I pull out the black box, attached, is a small sticky paper with a bunch of little numbers scribbled on it. I inspect the device and begin clicking all the buttons, not knowing what they would do. All of a sudden, the screen lights up and I immediately jolt away, slightly tossing the box away from me, just as a precaution. When nothing happens, I go to pick it up again, finding the screen still lit and some tiny little bubbles floating on it. I touch a bubble and immediately the screen changes to something different. It suddenly comes to me that this must be the same little device that I had seen some people talking on throughout my journeys. I look at the device again and touch the buttons to turn the screen back off. Hopefully, I can learn how to use it and the numbers after watching some of the students at school. I put the device back into the backpack and zip it up. I stand, and walk over to the pond, looking down to see my half spirit form still looking up at me. I force myself to think about being human, what it would be like, the life I would live, the friends I would have, the mistakes I would have never had the chance to make. I'm swallowed by darkness once again.

When I come back around, the first thing that I notice is the ringing in my head. I must have hit the ground hard when I changed my forms. The second thing that I notice is a fuzzy sound of someone yelling. They seem to be asking if someone was ok, but my vision wasn't yet clear enough for me to see properly. When everything was becoming slightly more clear, I began to sit up, and noticed the figure of a boy running in my direction through the trees and bushes. When he got close enough, he reached out towards me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me back and forth slightly. It was then that I realized the voice was coming from him, and that he was talking to me. This was the first human that ever talked to me.

"Oh my god! Are you ok!? I was walking by when I saw you collapse and you hit your head and I'm gonna have to call an ambulance and what are you doing out here?! Oh my god!" He was shouting directly into my face, much too loud. I couldn't help it. I smiled. I couldn't hold back the joy of actually having a human talk to me after all these years. Apparently though, this was not the reaction he was looking for because he then began talking frantically again, "Dear god, you've lost your mind. I need to get you some serious help. And I'm going to be late for school now!"

I took in his appearance, noting that he was rather handsome. He had dark hair that was spiked in the front and dark chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed simply in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt, covered by a red and black flannel. I then found my voice and asked him the first thing that came to mind, "Where do you go to school?"

He stared at me as if I had grown a second head. Then, the corners of his lips began to lift and he showed me a toothy grin. "I literally just watched you almost die and the first thing you ask me is where I go to school? How hard did you hit your head exactly?"

"My head's fine. I think the pressure of going to a new school just got to me a little bit," I lied smoothly.

"New school, huh? That's hard, but lucky for you, you've only missed a month, so you should be able to catch up pretty easily. I'm James by the way. James Still. I'm a grade 10 student at North New York High."

"Me too," and I was instantly glad that I could at least go to school knowing someone. "Sapphire Moon. Pleased to meet you," I held out my hand for a shake, but instead of accepting it, it took my hand and placed it upwards and then gave it a slap with his hand.

"Hand shakes are out. High fives are the way to go. You won't make any friends if you run around the school offering people hand shakes. Now, we better start heading to school before we're late. What were you even doing out here anyways?"

"I got lost," another lie. I would just have to get used to it. "Or rather, I got distracted and ended up wandering here on my way. Why were _you_ out here?"

"I walk through there every morning. It's nice to see something so relaxing before I have to go to hell every morning." He turns to look at me as he walks, "What school are you coming from?"

"I didn't go to school before," I gulped. I had done nothing but lie this entire conversation. I don't want to keep lying like I used to, I wanted to be able to have real relationships that weren't built on lies and mistrust. As I stand up to follow him, I take a quick glance into the pond beside me to take notice of my appearance. My hair remains brown and slightly curled, while my eyes have changed from their vibrant green to a light brown. My outfit had also changed. The green dress and my weapon were gone, replaced with a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, a burgundy ruffled crop top, and a pair of black ankle combat boots. Instead of my vine-like weapon, I had a set of jewel studded metal bracelets. There must be some type of magic that was keeping James from seeing me as my half-spirit form. That, or he didn't see me clearly enough before I fell to see a difference. I quickly get up and follow behind James as steadily as I can.

"Homeschool then. That must have been nice, not having to wake up every morning."

"Yeah." The conversation falls into a comfortable silence and soon, we're walking up to the school's doors. James holds the door open for me and I step inside, waiting for him to follow.

"Do you already have your schedule or do you have to get it from the office?" He says, looking directly at me.

"No, I don't have it yet." Hopefully Manny figured this part out for me. I did not want to have to register myself to be able to attend school.

James lead me to the office and showed me which lady I had to talk to. As I got my schedule, James waited with me patiently, watching as people walked back and forth throughout the room. When I was handed the piece of paper with my name on it, James quickly grabbed it out of my hands and examined the entire thing intently. He handed it back to me and flashed me a smile, "We have every class together." I couldn't help but smile back. That was where James and my friendship began.

Throughout my years at North New York High, James constantly remained as my best friend. He was there for everything. My tears when I was frustrated, my happiness when something went my way, and the hangovers when we went out and I got a little bit too happy. I wore my heart on my sleeve around him, with the story of my family being an exception. The first time he asked, I gave him a simple 'I don't wanna talk about it' and that was it. He didn't push me to tell him things and he didn't ask questions. We met in the forest every morning and made the walk to school together. Luckily, everytime I became human, I was in a different outfit. A lot of the time, I was at his place for the purpose of 'studying' but it always ended with us yelling at the T.V. screen as we played games and struggled to beat the other. He had introduced me to his friends, and had always made sure that I was comfortable with something before he introduced me to it. James and I were never more than that. Both of us never wanted to be. Deep down, my heart still belonged to someone else.

Eventually, graduation came. We got our diplomas, walked the stage and cried. On the last day of school, we all said our goodbyes. We made promises to stay in touch and to hangout over the summer before we began University and College. I always knew that I would have to leave all my friends, leave James. I couldn't stop myself from being drawn into them and becoming close. The last thing I ever said to them was, "I'll see you soon." The next day, I left New York. I got rid of my black box, which turned out to be a phone, and flew to Toronto, Canada. I would never see James again.

Every 3 years, I would move cities, and sometimes countries. I never let myself get as close as I had to James again. At my 4th school, there was an accident. It was a cold day in winter, where the snow was gently falling. My friends and I were huddled in a circle outside when I felt like there was someone behind me. I turned to look and see who it was. I found someone I never wanted to see again. A white haired boy with sea-blue eyes. I couldn't believe it so I did a double take. That time, our eyes met. I had totally given myself away and needed to find a way out, so I stuck my hands out and turned in a full circle asking my friends, "Isn't it beautiful?" I got many nods in agreement. When I turned back around, Jack was gone.

 _Things will start picking up soon, so it'll get better! Let me know what you think in the comments!_


End file.
